JACKLE FREEDOM
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: NIGHTS STORY! JACKLE IS TRAPPED AT HOME BY WIZEMAN AND WANTS TO BE FREE LIKE NIGHTS BUT WIZEMAN WON'T ALLOW IT SO GIGA-XISBASS WILL FREE JACKLE! SEQUEL TO A STORY THAT SOMEONE WROTE ON DEVIANTART! JUST LOOK FOR JACKLE'S LAMENT! NO FLAMES PLEASE!


**JACKLE'S LAMENT 2 JACKLE'S FREEDOM AND THE FALL OF WIZEMAN**

BASS: DON'T WORRY JACKLE I'LL HELP YOU!!! BOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! JACKLE: HUH WHO ARE YOU? BASS: I'M BASS AND I'M YOUR NEW MASTER!! JACKLE: NEW MASTER? BASS: YES AND I'M BREAKING YOU OUT OF HERE!!! JACKLE: BUT WHAT ABOUT WIZEMAN? BASS: WIZEMAN WE MEET HIM I'D TEAR HIM APART!!! JACKLE: WHOA YOUR NOT AFRIAD OF WIZEMAN?

BASS: I'M NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WIZEMAN: OH REALLY NOW!!!!! YOUR NOT AFRAID OF ANYTHING? LET ME JUST SHOW YOU JUST WHAT YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID OF!!!!!!!!!!!! BASS: WIZEMAN!!! YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!

EM WAVE CHANGE BASS ON THE AIR!!! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!!! DOUBLESOUL NIGHTSSOUL!!!!!!!!! TIME TO SEND YOU BACK TO THE NIGHTMARE YOU SPAWNED FROM WIZEMAN!!!!!!!!!

WIZEMAN: BRING IT ON!!!!!!!! I AM THE CREATOR OF ALL OF NIGHTMARE!!! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS: DRILLSPIN!!!WIZEMAN: UH!!!!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS: HA YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT THE ULTIMATE HERO? I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!! PARALOOP!!!!!!! WIZEMAN: THE ULTIMATE HERO HUH? WELL THEN HERO TAKE THIS NIGHTMAREFIRE!!! UH!!!!! PSHH!!!!!!!!

INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS: HA YOU GOT TO DO BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU WANT BEAT ME!!!! MAG BARRIER!!!!! APOCOBEAM!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WIZEMAN: UH!!! I SHALL BANISH YOU!!!!!!!!! REALM SWAP!!!!!!! WATER REALM!!!

INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS: WIZEMAN GIVE UP YOU CAN BEAT ME!!!!!! BETA ALPHA OMEGA GIGABUSTER CHARGESHOT FULL POWER!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WIZEMAN: UHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!!!!!!!!! ATOMIC NIGHTMARE MIGHTMARE FIGHTMARE DEATHBEAM OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT TOO STRONG!!!!!! I NEED MORE POWER!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHH!!!! SUPER DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS!!!!!!!!

WIZEMAN: GIGA-XISBASS TIME TO DIE!!!!! THIS WORLD IS MINE AND NIGHTOPIA WILL BE DESTROYED!!! THEN I'M TAKING OVER YOUR WORLD!!!!!!! I SHALL RULE THE GALAXY!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS: IF IT'S A WORLD WHERE YOU RULE THEN IT'S A WORLD I DON'T WANT TO BE APART OF!!!!!!! YOUR FINISHED WIZEMAN!!!! ATOMIC CHAOS NIGHTMARE OVERLOADS BLAST!!!!!!!!! OVERDRIVE!!!!!!!!!!! PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WIZEMAN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IMPOSSIBLE!!! I'M SLAIN? HAHAHAHA!!! I AM THE CREATOR OF ALL OF NIGHTMARE!!! TO DESTROY ME WOULD MEAN DESTROYING ALL I HAVE CREATED!!! IN OTHER WORDS IF YOU DESTROY ME YOU'D BE DESTROYING NIGHTS, REALA, AND JACKLE!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA AND IT'S TOO LATE TO SAVE THEM!!!!!! I AM A GOD!!!! THE GOD OF NIGHTMARES!!!!!!!! AND NOW I'M FINISHED!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! BOOOM!!! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

?VOICE: WIZEMAN DELETED!!!!

DARKSPINEGIGA-XISBASS: HA!!!! WIZEMAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOUR DEALING WITH!!!!!!! NIGHTS, REALA, AND JACKLE ARE ALL SAFE THANKS TO ME!!!! I AM THE GOD OF ELEMENTS INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS!! THE ULTIMATE HERO!!!!!!!!! I HAVE THE POWER TO REVIVE THE FALLEN!!! AND THE POWER TO CREATE!!!!! AND NOW JACKLE COME ON!!!!!!!!

JAKCLE: YES MASTER GIGA-XISBASS!! GIGA-XISBASS: PLEASE JUST CALL ME MASTER BASS!!! JACKLE: YES MASTER BASS!!! BASS: AND SO THIS IS HOW I MET JACKLE AND THE POINT THAT LEAD UP TO JACKLE CALLING ME MASTER BASS THERE ARE MORE WORLDS TO SAVE AND JACKLE'S GOING TO HELP ME SET THING RIGHT!!!!

THE END

THIS WENT WELL!! LEY ME KNOW OF ANY SPELLING ERRORS!! NO FLAMES!!


End file.
